


Anything Could Happen

by emquin



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6.06, M/M, Season 6 Reaction fic, mentions of Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emquin/pseuds/emquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt is surprised Blaine came alone and it gives him the courage to talk about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another reaction fic...which basically covers what I wish would have happened at that party at the end of 6.06.

Kurt was pleasantly surprised when David Karofsky didn’t walk in after Blaine. There had always been a possibility that Blaine wouldn’t bring his boyfriend, but after Mr. Shuester had told them all to invite anyone they wanted, Kurt had almost resigned himself to having a miserable night of watching his ex-boyfriend with his current boyfriend while his best friend flirted with Sam – and Kurt really didn’t want to know what was going on between them. 

“Hey,” Mercedes said and grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the party. 

It was nice to have everyone together once more. Of course there were a few of them missing, but any kind of get together was nice. 

“Looks like your boy didn’t bring his boyfriend,” Mercedes said. 

Kurt shrugged his shoulders in an effort to not show how happy he was about it. He could tell that Mercedes was seeing right through him, like she always had, by the way she smiled and winked at him before she walked away. 

It was a big difference from the reaction he’d been getting the last time from his friends when it came to Blaine, when all they had collectively wanted was for him to move on and move on as fast as he could. Even Santana raised an eyebrow at him. 

All week Blaine had been around courtesy of Mercedes. She hadn’t even bothered to ask Kurt if it was alright with it, before she just invited him to help make Rachel see she was a star again. Of course, he and Blaine had barely interacted all week. There was always someone else to talk to, or something else to do, and all Kurt could think about was the kiss they’d shared in that fake elevator. 

He moved back into the fray of his friends and students and he spotted Blaine talking to Sam. He looked up and met Kurt’s eyes and then looked down and if Kurt wasn’t mistaken that was a blush. 

Soon enough, Rachel stole Sam from Blaine – and Kurt really had no idea what was going on with the two of them – and Kurt knew there was nothing more for him to do than join Blaine. 

“Hi,” he said.

Blaine smiled at him. 

Kurt wondered if it would be too pushy to ask about Dave, but before he could Blaine spoke first. 

“So, I – I, um, I figured I’d get to meet your, well – the, um, the guy you’re seeing?” 

Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Blaine so flustered. It was adorable. 

“No,” Kurt said, “you know, it’s been very casual. He’s more like a friend. I don’t – no spark really, unless you count our mutual love for Golden Girls but then no one in—”

“—in their right mind could hate Golden Girls,” Blaine finished, and he ducked his head. 

Kurt nodded and he could feel himself grinning. He hoped it didn’t make him look crazy. “Exactly,” he said. 

He was just trying to get his courage up to ask Blaine about Karofksy, when a loud laugh from across the room distracted him. It was Rachel and she was standing next to Sam as she laughed while Mercedes who was also a part of their group looked a little too pleased with herself. 

“What is going on with them?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt shook his head. “I have no idea and I don’t really want to ask.” 

Blaine nodded. “It’s good to see her interested in someone again.” 

“You’re right,” Kurt said and he couldn’t help but think about Finn. 

Being back in Lima and back at McKinley had brought a lot of memories of Finn back for Kurt, and he couldn’t imagine that it wasn’t happening for Rachel as well even though she hadn’t mentioned it. While the choir room had always belonged to Mr. Shuester before them, they couldn’t forget that for a time it had also been Finn’s. 

“Sometimes,” he said, “I’m in the choir room and I can practically see him with that goofy smile of his, twirling a drumstick and so excited about life.”

He felt Blaine touch his elbow and he turned a little so he was facing him and Kurt managed to smile at him. 

“It’s, well, I guess not funny, that you mention that, but I was one of the kids he was teaching for a while there and being in that position now, I really do find myself just trying to figure out what he would do. And I know that right now, he’d just want us to be happy and to make the best of life.”

Kurt sniffed, but he nodded. 

The two of them were silent for a moment, and Kurt considered what Finn might tell him about the situation he was currently in. Funnily enough, he would have probably had just the right experiences relationship wise to have the best advice. Somehow, though, Kurt thought he knew what his brother would have told him: “just be honest”. 

“I’ve gone on all of three dates with Walter,” he said. 

“Oh.” 

Kurt looked away from him before he continued, “but see during each one of them all I can do is compare him to you.”

He faced Blaine, then, and Blaine had his mouth open, his eyes staring intently. 

“He’s a really nice guy. Older. But I know what it feels like to be with someone that I can really and truly connect with and I don’t feel that with him. I don’t think I’ll ever feel it with anyone that – anyone that isn’t you.” 

“Kurt, I—”

Kurt put his hand up to stop him. If he didn’t get it all out then he didn’t know when he would. He may not know what was going on with Blaine and Karofksy but this was the first time – outside of having Sue lock them into a fake elevator or the time Blaine had talked to him in the auditorium when he was looking for Sam and Rachel – that Karofksy wasn’t in the way of Kurt really saying everything he needed to say. 

“I told you the first time I saw you again since we broke up that I came here to win your forgiveness and your love, and I just really want to make it clear that it isn’t something that’s changed. We have to give up these pretenses of friendship, Blaine, because you and I – we’re not and we’re never going to just be friends.” 

Then, before Blaine could speak, and because Kurt was still a little bit of a coward, he walked away and joined Santana and Mr. Shuester in the doorway to his kitchen where Santana was actually cooing over the baby. 

“I just love his hair,” Kurt said, “I hope it’ll stay this shade of red.”

Santana rolled her eyes at him. The baby was holding onto her finger and trying to bring it to his mouth. 

“No, you don’t want that,” she said, “no you don’t.” 

Mr. Shuester bounced the baby. 

“Would you like to hold him, Kurt?” Mr. Shuester asked. 

Kurt shook his head immediately. “I – no, thank you.” 

Santana nudged him, “go on, if I had to hold him then you do too.” 

“I don’t know the first thing about babies,” Kurt said, “probably not a good idea.” 

Mercedes joined them, then, and the baby was in her arms immediately. 

“We’ll look after him, Mr. Shue,” she said, “go and get some of that pie. It’s really good.” 

Santana was distracted by Brittany, and she walked away to where her fiancé was talking to Kitty. 

He followed Mercedes to the empty sofa and kept himself busy by making faces at the baby in Mercedes’ lap, which made him squeal and giggle. Kurt had never considered himself a baby person, but he had always intended to have children. He and Blaine had talked about it so often and yet Kurt had no idea how to even hold one. He also no longer knew if it was even going to happen.

“He’s so cute,” Blaine said, coming upon them. 

Mercedes made room for him to sit on her other side and for a while the three of them kept a focus on the baby until Artie was shouting for Mercedes. She looked between the two of them and then handed the baby to Kurt before she was across the room. 

“Oh, gosh,” Kurt said, “Mercedes you better come back, I have no idea what I’m doing.” 

“It’s not a big deal, just make sure he doesn’t hurt himself and you’re good.” 

Next to him Blaine giggled. “Oh, stop, just hold him. He’s fine. He’s smiling.” 

The baby wiggled in his arms and Blaine laughed again, before he helped Kurt get a better hold of him, as he did, their hands met and Kurt felt a shot of electricity travel from the point of contact through his hand and up his arm and he and Blaine stared at each other. 

“I, um,” Blaine said and coughed before burrowing his brow. 

“Yes, Blaine?” 

Kurt pulled the baby up and he leaned into Kurt’s chest happily, lifting his feet and reaching for them with his hands. 

“I didn’t bring Dave.” 

“I know,” Kurt said, “I have eyes.” 

“Right, right,” Blaine said and shook his head, “but, see, I didn’t bring him because we, um, we broke up. I broke up with him.” 

“Oh,” Kurt said. 

Blaine rubbed at his neck, head ducked down. “Yeah,” he said, “it just, it wasn’t really working.” 

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine nodded quickly. “I am,” he said, “I’m feeling kind of free, I guess. I don’t know…I just, Kurt, a week ago we were in an elevator—”

“Fake elevator with a bathroom,” Kurt cut in.

Blaine grinned. “Yes, fake elevator with a bathroom, and, well, he didn’t even notice I was gone, but that’s not really it because we, um, we kissed.” 

“I know,” Kurt said unable to stop himself, “I was there. I participated.” 

“Oh god,” Blaine groaned, “could you just, can I talk and you listen and just stop.” 

Kurt nodded. 

“Okay,” Blaine said, “okay, good. We kissed and we promised it wouldn’t mean anything, but it did, alright. It so did.”

“I know,” Kurt whispered, “it did for me too.” 

When he looked at Blaine, then, Blaine was grinning from ear to ear. 

“We’re going to be okay, Blaine,” Kurt said and he reached towards him with the hand that wasn’t keeping the baby from leaving his lap. 

Blaine grasped his hand. “Okay,” he said. 

Kurt knew there was a lot more to it. They had a lot to talk about and a lot to consider and hash out, but the important thing was that they finally on their way to being on the same page.


End file.
